1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a metering valve for flowing media, in particular to a glue nozzle or a glue valve, having a regulating or closure member which can be adjusted by at least one magnet, in particular a permanent magnet.
2. Prior Art
A preferred embodiment of such a valve is illustrated and described in WO 2008/155117. This known valve processes glue, namely in packaging technology, in order for (small) portions of glue to be transferred to folding flaps of (cigarette) packs. In the case of this known valve, a closure member, namely a valve tappet with a spherical closure member at the end of the valve tappet, is activated by permanent magnets, and that is to say is moved into the closed position, with abutment of the closure head against a valve seat. In the case of this prior art, a valve housing contains one magnet in a fixed state and, located opposite this, a magnet which is connected to the valve tappet. These actuating magnets have the same poles, in particular the north poles, facing one another. This generates a repelling magnetic field, which is transmitted to the valve tappet. An electromagnet which can be actuated cyclically moves the valve tappet, counter to the action of the permanent magnets, into the open position of the closure member.